


G.A.K

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ;), Homestuck References, M/M, Oneshot, ive done this to my gf before lol, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Loki has some “very important news” for Tony.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 30





	G.A.K

“Oh Anthony!”

The billionaire grit his teeth. Loki was outside the lab door, calling for him. While he was in the middle of working on something.

_Again._

“Anthony, I know you can hear me. Open up.”

“No,” The genius huffed. “I’m busy. Leave me alone.”

“Darling, this is important!”

Tony sighed. Of course his partner wouldn’t let up. He hesitantly had Jarvis open the door, allowing the god to make his merry way into the room. Tony turned towards him, an unamused look on his face.

“What do you need, Lokes.”

“I come bearing important news.”

The billionaire rolled his eyes. “What is it.”

“You’re a government assigned Sollux kinnie!”

Tony stared at the other, his brow cocked questioningly.

“I’m a _what._ ”

“A government assigned Sollux kinnie!” The god repeated, grinning from ear to ear.

“What the fuck is that.”

“That is the character associated with your zodiac sign.”

“Oh for fucks sake this is about homestuck again isn’t it…”

Loki chuckled. “Yes. It is.”

“At least tell me this guy is cool. Is he cool? He better not be a loser like that one you were talking about the other day.”

The god shook his head and smiled. “Sollux Captor is a very cool guy, my dear. He’s a hacker and works with computers. Just as you do.”

Tony hummed. “Huh. Interesting. Guess I really fit the part then.”

“Indeed you do.”

“Wait. Now you’ve got me intrigued. Who’s your…. government assigned whatever?”

Loki grinned. “Eridan Ampora.”

Tony shot him a look. “Details on this one too, please.”

“He is the one associated with Aquarius. He is a highblood- which… honestly means royalty. And from what I’ve heard, some of the fandom ships him with Sollux,” Loki said with a grin.

“Oh great, our whatever’s are getting shipped together. How miraculously fitting.”

“Isn’t it? I find it rather amusing,” He chuckled. “Anyways, that is all I had to say, my love. You may resume your work now.”

Tony shook his head and chuckled softly, turning back towards his work. “I hate you sometimes. You know that?”

Loki smiled and headed towards the door, stopping just before he left and turning to Tony.

“I’m aware. I love you too.”


End file.
